When a Playgirl Fall in Love With a Playboy
by Doremi Girl
Summary: Aku benci cinta. Itulah asumsi Sakura. Akibat masa lalu yang kelam, ia pun tumbuh menjadi sosok playgirl berwajah polos. Hingga suatu hari, Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Sakura tak menyangka, ternyata Naruto bersahabat dengan Sasuke, sosok playboy tampan di sekolahnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sakura jatuh hati pada seorang playboy? Playgirl dan Playboy! Wow!/OOC, AU, AT


**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © En Zae Nal**

**Main ****Cast : Sakura Haruno; Sasuke Uchiha; ****Naruto Uzumaki****  
**

**Genre : Romance; General**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, AT**

**.**

_**Don't be a silent reader, give me your review, please… :3**_

_**.**_

"**When a Playgirl Fall in Love With a Playboy****"**

**.**

**Part 1**

**.**

* * *

Dulu, jauh sebelum aku menjadi gadis seperti saat ini, aku begitu percaya dengan yang namanya cinta. Namun… itu dulu. Sekarang, cinta telah menjadi musuh besarku. Aku tak ingin percaya dengan cinta lagi.

Itu karena…

…aku... benci… cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan..._" pemuda bermata biru safir dan berambut pirang berkata, "ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," pemuda itu menatap gadis manis di depannya.

"Ya?" gadis berambut merah muda itu membalas dengan wajah polos.

"I-itu…" mendadak wajah si pemuda memerah dan berkeringat. "A-aku…" ia lalu menelan ludah. "A-aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan…_"

"Eh?" gadis itu agak terkejut.

"Jadi…" pemuda itu kembali bersuara. "Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya, gugup.

Hening.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto…" gadis itu tersenyum lembut sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri.

Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda itu terdiam sambil menatap gadis di depannya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Apa aku salah dengar, pikirnya. Namun melihat senyuman di wajah gadis itu, pemuda itu pun merasa sangat senang. Ia lalu bersorak gembira karena berhasil mendapatkan gadis pujaannya.

"Yesss!"

.

.

.

Mulai sekarang, Naruto Uzumaki resmi menjadi kekasih Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

Di saat Naruto sedang sibuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya dengan berceloteh-ria, Sakura justru hanya berdiam diri melihat tingkah pemuda yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia menatap punggung pemuda berambut model _spike _itu dengan datar. Perlahan, sebuah senyum licik pun tergambar di wajah cantiknya.

'Dasar bodoh,' umpatnya dalam hati.

Siapa yang menyangka, gadis berwajah polos sepertinya, diam-diam mempunyai pribadi yang licik. Ia tak lain merupakan _playgirl _kelas atas-nya SMA Konoha. Orang-orang menjulukinya Iblis Bertopeng Malaikat. Namun yang mengherankan, masih banyak juga yang terjatuh ke dalam lingkaran setannya. Sungguh, Sakura adalah gadis yang berbahaya.

"Apa kau bahagia, Naruto?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah ceria.

"Te-tentu saja. Aku tidak menyangka kau membalas perasaanku, Sakura-_chan…_" sahut Naruto kemudian menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuknya di hidungnya.

Sakura pun tersenyum manis.

"Aku penasaran…" Sakura bergumam pelan, "sampai kapan wajah ceriamu itu akan bertahan…" bisiknya. Sebuah senyum sinis pun menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

"Eh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura-_chan?_" Naruto bertanya sesaat telah mendengar gadis di sebelahnya bersuara, namun ia tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

"Eh? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto agak ragu. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja kali ya?" Ia lalu membahas hal yang lain.

Sepanjang perjalanannya bersama Naruto menuju ke kelas—mengingat mereka sekelas, Sakura tampak bosan. Sepertinya di sini hanya Naruto yang begitu antusias bercerita. Sedangkan gadis bermarga Haruno itu hanya memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"… dan aku juga punya seorang sahabat lho_…_" Naruto terus bercerita, sementara Sakura sedang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Dia sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Awalnya aku sangat membencinya. Namun... entah kenapa, sekarang kami menjadi sangat dekat. Hahahaha... Aneh, bukan?" masih tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diabaikan, Naruto tetap bercerita, "Sahabatku itu bernama…"

Di saat yang sama, sepasang mata _emerald _Sakura menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan bergaya ala emo berjalan tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Dengan santai, pemuda itu menyusuri jalan diiringi oleh dua gadis. Gadis-gadis centil itu, tanpa rasa malu memeluk tubuh pemuda tampan barusan. Ketika secara tak sengaja matanya dan mata pemuda itu bertemu, Sakura pun tersontak kaget. Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, pemuda itu berseringai licik padanya. Ia pun segera membuang muka.

'Apa maksudnya itu? Apa dia sedang menantangku?' batin Sakura bergemuruh. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba untuk melirik ke arah pemuda itu. Dan... pemuda itu pun memberinya senyum menantang. Sakura benar-benar kesal dibuatnya, sampai-sampai tanpa sadar, ia telah menggertakkan giginya.

'Cih! Dasar _playboy_!' Sakura mengumpat. 'Kalau tak salah namanya…' Sakura mencoba mengingat.

Kembali ke bagian Naruto. Ia masih sibuk bercerita.

"Sahabatku itu bernama…" Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto, "… Sasuke Uchiha…" kata Naruto. "Nama itu pasti sudah tak asing lagi bagimu 'kan, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanyanya sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya di samping.

Sakura tercengang. Itu karena… Sasuke Uchiha tak lain adalah pemuda yang barusan ia lihat bersama dengan dua gadis centil. Tak pernah terpikir sedikit pun olehnya bahwa ia akan memacari sahabat dari _playboy _kelas atas di sekolahnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha katamu?" ulangnya.

"Hehehehe…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Apa kau menyesal telah memilihku sebagai pacarmu, sementara aku sangat akrab dengan _playboy _seperti Sasuke?" tebak Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelumnya akhirnya ia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa sahabatmu, Naruto. Selama Naruto selalu berada di dekatku, aku tidak akan peduli dengan yang lain," ujarnya. "Yang kuinginkan hanyalah Naruto…" ungkapnya dengan ekspresi pura-pura malu.

Sungguh gadis munafik.

Dan… Naruto tertipu begitu saja dengan kata-kata manis dari gadis rubah itu.

Sungguh pemuda lugu.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor di depan kelasnya. Ia sedang membaca satu per satu pesan yang masuk ke nomornya dengan ekspresi bosan. Pesan-pesan itu tak lain dari 'teman-temannya' yang mengajaknya untuk _hang out _ke tempat-tempat terlarang, seperti diskotik hingga… hotel. Dilihat dari ekspresi tenang Sakura, dapat dipastikan bahwa tempat-tempat seperti itu sudah tak asing baginya.

"Membosankan," gumamnya. "Kenapa tak ada hal yang menarik terjadi hari ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Ia terus berjalan hingga melewati segerombolan pemuda berpenampilan urak-urakan. Pemuda-pemuda itu pun menatap genit ke arahnya.

"Sakura…" panggil salah satu dari mereka, sok manja, "Ngumpul bareng kita dong_..._" godanya.

Sakura mendelik kesal. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia segera memasang topeng andalannya, wajah sok polos nan lugu.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" ujarnya, malu-malu. "Tapi aku sedang sibuk. Mungkin lain kali…" ia menatap satu per satu pemuda di depannya. "Bagaimana?" tawarnya sambil berseringai.

"Ehm…" pemuda-pemuda itu tampak kecewa, namun tak berniat untuk memaksa. "Baiklah. Kapan-kapan saja."

Percakapan itu pun segera berakhir, ditandai dengan perginya Sakura dari hadapan mereka.

'Mereka semua... bodoh!' umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru. Harap perlakukan dia dengan baik."

Kelas mendadak sunyi. Setelah mendengar penuturan guru barusan, teman-teman sekelas Sakura, termasuk dirinya juga, mendadak bisu. Mereka semua ingin tahu tentang 'teman baru' yang dimaksud.

"Kau boleh masuk sekarang," tegas sang guru wanita.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pemuda seumuran mereka pun memasuki ruang kelas dengan langkah tegap.

Sakura tercengang.

Mata hitam, rambut hitam, kulit pucat, dan senyum ramah dari pemuda itu, Sakura sangat mengenalnya, dan tak akan pernah lupa sedikit pun tentang pemuda itu.

Sai.

Itulah namanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai. Aku berasal dari XXX. Salam kenal," ucapnya dengan senyum ramah kemudian membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bisik-bisik dari pada gadis pun mulai terdengar. Sakura dapat mendengar gadis-gadis itu sedang memuji wajah manis Sai, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat gerah. Ia pun segera mengacungkan tangan kanannya untuk meminta izin pada sang guru agar diberi izin keluar kelas.

"Kurenai-_sensei,_" panggilnya.

"Ya?" wanita berambut hitam dan bergelombang itu menanggapi.

"Saya ingin ke toilet."

"Silahkan. Tapi jangan lama-lama," sahut wanita itu.

Tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi pujian dari teman-temannya, yang ditujukan ke pemuda bernama Sai itu, Sakura pun segera berdiri. Ketika ia berjalan ke arah pintu, tanpa sengaja matanya dan mata pemuda itu bertemu.

_Onyx _bertemu _emerald. _

Deg.

Rasa takut pun mendadak menghantui batin Sakura.

"Lama tidak bertemu…" Sai berkata, "… Sakura… Apa kabar?" sapanya dengan sikap ramah.

Secara refleks, Sakura tersentak dibuatnya. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Sai masih mengenalinya. Ia pikir pemuda itu telah melupakannya. Namun, bukannya balas menyapa, Sakura justru semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan keluar dari kelas.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Langkah kaki Sakura semakin cepat seiring dengan semakin cepatnya detak jantungnya. Setelah merasa jauh dari kelas dan tak mungkin ada yang melihatnya, ia pun segera bersandar ke dinding dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dengan dahi yang dipenuhi peluh keringat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di sini?" Sakura menghempas tangannya ke dinding. "Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?!" Sakura terus saja protes entah pada siapa hingga ingatan masa lalunya yang kelam pun terputar kembali.

_**Flashback **_

"Sai…" panggil gadis berambut merah muda dengan malu-malu. Dia adalah Sakura versi dulu.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Sai tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat wajah Sakura semakin merona merah.

"A-anu…" Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, "A-aku… aku menyukaimu, Sai…" ungkapnya, gugup.

Hening.

Sakura tertunduk, takut dengan apa yang akan Sai ucapkan padanya. Rasanya ia ingin lari saja sebelum mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu yang mungkin akan menyakitinya. Namun…

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan…_" ungkap Sai, lembut.

Deg.

Sakura terbelalak. Ia lalu segera melihat ke arah Sai dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"A-apa yang baru saja ka-kau katakan, S—"

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, aksi tak terduga Sai pun sukses membuat Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa.

Sai menciumnya.

Tepat di bibir.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan…_" ulang Sai lagi setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkat dan lembut barusan.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama Sakura. Dan Sai merupakan cinta pertama Sakura.

.

.

.

"Apa? Jadi sekarang kau berpacaran dengan Sai?" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tampak syok. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum senang, "Selamat ya, Sakura. Akhirnya kau berhasil mendapatkannya juga. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya," sahut gadis itu.

Ia adalah Ino Yamanaka. Sahabat Sakura sejak di Sekolah Dasar. Sakura begitu akrab dengannya dan sangat mempercayainya.

.

.

.

Namun... hal menyakitkan itu pun menghantam Sakura.

"Hinata, apa kau melihat Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

Gadis berwajah _baby face _itu pun menggeleng tak tahu. "Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Hinata."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura segera pergi dan kembali mencari Ino di tempat lain.

'Ada apa ini? Tadi Sai yang menghilang, sekarang Ino,' Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, 'Apa mereka janjian untuk sembunyi dariku?' pikirnya lagi dengan maksud untuk bergurau.

Ia lalu mencoba menelpon ke nomor Ino. Tak berapa lama, sebuah nada dering yang tak asing di telinganya pun terdengar. Itu adalah nada dering di ponsel Ino. Itu artinya, Ino tak jauh dari Sakura sekarang. Ia pun segera mengikuti suara dari nada dering itu. Hingga ia mendekat, semakin dekat, dan sangat dekat.

Sakura berhasil menemukan Ino. Ia pun tersenyum bangga dengan keberhasilannya. Namun... semakin ia mendekat ke arah sahabatnya itu, ia pun merasa semakin ada yang tak beres. Ino tak sendiri. Ia sedang bersama dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah… Sai. Dan parahnya, keduanya sedang… berciuman mesra. Sakura pun terbelalak dibuatnya. Saking syoknya, tanpa sadar Sakura telah menjatuhkan ponselnya ke tanah.

Deg.

"S-Sai…" panggilnya dengan bibir yang gemetaran. "I-Ino…" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Menyadari ada yang memanggil nama mereka, Sai dan Ino segera melihat ke arah Sakura. Keduanya begitu terkejut mengetahui kehadiran gadis itu di antara mereka. Sontak saja, Sai dan Ino segera saling menjauh dengan wajah pucat karena telah tertangkap basah oleh Sakura, kekasih Sai sekaligus sahabat Ino.

"Sa-Sakura… i-ini…" Ino mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

Tapi Sakura tak ingin mendengarnya. Ia terlalu murka. Ia merasa dikhianati. Ia telah ditusuk dari belakang oleh kekasih dan sahabatnya sendiri. Ia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memerah. Air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia lalu menatap kedua sosok yang telah mengkhianatinya dengan penuh murka.

Sungguh, itu adalah hal terkejam dan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Sakura rasakan. Sejak saat itu… ia tak dapat mempercayai siapa pun. Baginya… semuanya hanyalah sampah.

_**Flashback End**_

Sakura terjongkok. Pertemuannya dengan Sai benar-benar menjadi hantaman besar baginya. Sai adalah penyebab mengapa ia kini menjadi sosok yang senang mempermainkan laki-laki.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan bajingan itu lagi?" Sakura mengumpat sambil menjambak rambutnya akibat frustasi.

"Bajingan?" sahut seseorang tiba-tiba. "Siapa yang kau panggil bajingan?" orang itu kembali bersuara.

Sakura terlalu lelah. Karena itu, tak perlu heran mengapa ketika menyadari dirinya tidak sendirian, ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Yang ia lakukan justru tetap pada posisinya, tanpa berniat mencari tahu siapa sosok yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, Nona," ujar orang itu lagi.

Tetap tak ada respon dari Sakura.

"Hei," panggil orang itu lagi, sepertinya ia mulai tak sabar.

Hening.

"Jika kau tetap tidak merespon kata-kataku, tanpa ragu aku akan menciummu, Nona," ujar orang itu, diakhiri oleh nada mengancam.

Tentu saja Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Ia kemudian segera mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya. Dan, tampaklah sosok Sasuke yang kini berjongkok di depannya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia pun terkesiap melihat pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura ingin tahu.

"Jawabannya sederhana," Sasuke menatap intens ke arah Sakura, "Aku hanya sedang menjalankan misiku," ujarnya.

"Mi-misi?" ulang Sakura.

"Misi berburu para gadis," sahut Sasuke dengan enteng. Ia lalu berseringai. Dan sungguh, itu membuatnya semakin tampak mempesona. Bahkan jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sakura, ia sebenarnya terkesima dengan sosok _playboy _itu. Namun karena gengsinya yang tinggi, ia pun mati-matian membantah perasaannya sendiri.

Masih dalam keadaan jongkok, Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan.

_Playgirl _Haruno versus _playboy _Uchiha.

"Jadi…" Sasuke menyandarkan kedua tangannya ke dinding dengan Sakura berada di tengah-tengahnya, "siapa bajingan yang kau maksud, Nona _playgiri_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Deg.

Sakura diam mematung. Ia benar-benar tak suka dipojokkan seperti ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan padaku?" Sakura memicingkan matanya, menatap Uchiha di depannya penuh selidik. Kemudian, ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang terkesan menguncinya itu.

Sasuke agak terkejut dibuatnya, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali tenang.

Sakura segera berdiri, diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan kira aku akan jatuh ke dalam rayuanmu, Uchiha. Aku berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang sering kau pacari," ujar Sakura memperingatkan.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke terkesan dibuatnya. Ia pun menatap Sakura dengan rasa tertarik. Lalu, ia maju selangkah ke arah gadis beririskan _emerald _indah itu. Tentu saja Sakura merasa was-was. Meskipun ia seorang _playgirl, _tetap saja jika yang ia hadapi adalah seorang _playboy, _maka itu akan lain ceritanya.

"A-apa yang kau laku—"

Belum selesai gadis itu bertanya, mendadak Sasuke telah menarik tubuh ramping Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menahan punggung leher gadis itu.

Deg.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya dengan gugup.

"Menurutmu apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan tenang. "_Playgirl _sepertimu…" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, "pasti sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini, kan?" tebaknya. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan intens.

Sekali lagi, Sakura berdebar-debar karenanya. Apalagi ketika bibir _playboy _itu hampir menyentuh bibirnya. Namun beruntungnya, satu gerakan kasar dari Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke mundur.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku!" ancam gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu pun tersentak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia langsung tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Sakura. Ia merasa sedikit tersinggung.

Tak ada respon. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan tawanya, membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Berhenti tertawa, Uchiha. Tak ada yang lucu!" seru Sakura dan bermaksud memukul Sasuke, namun hanya dengan sekali tangkis, Sasuke berhasil menghentikan pukulan itu.

"Jangan salah paham, Haruno," Sasuke berkata, "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis yang telah menjadi milik orang lain," mendadak tatapan Sasuke menajam, "Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak berniat menusuk sahabatku dari belakang."

Sakura menatapnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya.

"Maksudku adalah Naruto," Sasuke berkata sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Sakura tersadar. Benar juga. Sekarang ia sedang berpacaran dengan Naruto. Ia hampir saja lupa tentang pemuda periang itu.

"Naruto telah memberitahuku tentangmu. Tak kusangka, pada akhirnya, si bodoh itu memilihmu. Ini di luar perkiraanku," Sasuke berkata. "Dan, aku sangat tahu gadis seperti apa kau ini," Sakura tersinggung mendengarnya. "Jadi dengar baik-baik..." entah ini hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang aura Sasuke mendadak menjadi begitu dingin, "jika kau memang tidak serius dengan Naruto, akhiri hubungan kalian sekarang juga. Jika kau tetap bertahan, padahal kau sama sekali tidak serius dengannya, maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja," Sasuke mengakhiri dengan tatapan mengancam.

Sakura pun tersontak kaget. Lalu, ia merasa geram pada pemuda itu.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau mengenalku, Uchiha. _Playboy _sepertimu memangnya tahu apa tentang perasaanku?" Sakura berkata dengan nada menyindir. "Kita berdua tidak ada bedanya. Kita sama-sama brengsek. Jadi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menasehatiku. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk bisa mengatur apa yang boleh dan tak boleh aku lakukan. Ini adalah hidupku. Dan... aku berhak sepenuhnya atas jalan yang aku pilih," tegas Sakura.

Setelah mengatakan semua itu, ia segera pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Dia pikir dia siapa?" gerutu Sakura ketika berada di taman sekolah. "Hanya karena sangat populer, bukan berarti dia bisa sok mengaturku seperti itu. Cih!" Sakura mendecih. "Dasar munafik. Dia mengancamku seakan-akan dia begitu suci. Apa dia melakukannya karena Naruto adalah sahabatnya? Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa mengejek. "Sahabat? Sampai kapan dia akan tetap menganggap Naruto sahabatnya?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Hari berganti hari. Minggu berganti minggu. Dan, bulan berganti bulan. Tak terasa, hubungan Sakura dan Naruto terus berlanjut meskipun telah berlalu beberapa bulan. Tentunya ini adalah hal yang langka bagi Sakura, mengingat tiap berkencan, waktu rata-rata yang ia gunakan untuk bersenang-senang bersama 'kekasih-kekasih'-nya hanya beberapa minggu, bahkan ada yang hanya beberapa hari.

"Sakura-_chan... _aku ke bawah dulu," Naruto berkata dengan nada gugup. Sakura bukannya tak menyadari hal tersebut. Dia hanya tak ingin ambil pusing.

"Baik, Naruto..." jawabnya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

Setelah itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu segera membuka pintu kamar dan kembali menutupnya dengan pelan setelah ia berada di luar. Lalu ia segera menuruni anak tangga dengan tegang.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sakura berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Uzumaki. Tak heran, Naruto begitu gugup. Ditambah saat ini hanya ada dia dan kekasihnya di rumah—kedua orangtuanya sedang dinas ke luar kota. _Plus_, gadis berwajah lugu itu—berdasarkan sudut pandang Naruto—sedang berada di kamar pribadi Naruto. Hal inilah yang membuat Uzumaki muda itu semakin salah tingkah. Bukannya dia bermaksud melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Sakura, hanya saja, mendapati gadis yang ia cintai berada di wilayah pribadinya membuat Naruto tak dapat berpikir dengan tenang.

'Dia benar-benar masih sangat polos,' pikir Sakura sambil mengingat betapa salah tingkahnya Naruto disebabkan olehnya. Ia pun tertawa kecil dibuatnya. "Ternyata... dia manis juga," gumamnya kemudian.

Merasa bosan menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung kembali juga, Sakura segera berbaring di ranjang berukuran _queen-size. _Ia lalu memandangi langit-langit ruangan, bermotifkan bunga dandelion berwarna putih. Ketika melihat ke arah samping, tepatnya ke arah meja kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjang, Sakura melihat sebuah bingkai foto berisikan gambar dua orang bocah. Hatinya pun tertarik untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi ke foto itu. Ia lalu segera bangkit dan mengambil bingkai foto itu kemudian kembali berbaring lagi sambil memandangi sosok-sosok bocah itu.

"Ehm... ini pasti Naruto versi kecil," tebaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah bocah berambut pirang, "Lalu..." Sakura menautkan alisnya, mencoba menebak siapa sosok bocah berambut hitam legam di dalam foto, "ini... mungkinkah ini adalah..." Sakura tercengang, "Sasuke?"

Sekali lagi, Sakura mengamati foto itu baik-baik. Ia tak dapat percaya bahwa bocah menggemaskan itu adalah Sasuke versi kecil. Sungguh jauh berbeda dari Sasuke versi sekarang.

"Jadi... ini benar-benar..." ia kembali bergumam, "Sasuke?!" pekiknya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak perlu meneriaki namaku seperti itu. Aku tidak tuli. Aku bisa mendengarmu dari luar," sahut seseorang tiba-tiba. Sakura pun segera bangun dan melihat ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Tampaklah sosok Sasuke yang kini mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dan berwarna hitam polos. Kaos itu sangat pas di tubuh pemuda berambut nyentrik itu hingga membuat postur tubuhnya terekspos dengan lebih jelas.

Jauh di dalam hati, Sakura terkesima dibuatnya. Namun bukan Sakura namanya jika rasa gengsinya tak setinggi langit. Ia pun segera bersikap cuek dan kembali berbaring di ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah pacarku. Apa itu salah?" balas Sakura, ketus. Ia masih sibuk memandangi foto dua bocah menggemaskan tadi.

"Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Naruto... sendirian?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Oh. Aku tidak sendiri. Bukankah kau juga ada di kamarnya saat ini? Itu artinya aku tidak sendiri," Sakura membela diri kemudian tersenyum puas.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Berdebat dengan Sakura hanya akan membuatnya berakhir di jalan buntu.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Oh..."

Ruangan pun menjadi hening. Entah kenapa, situasi ini benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Situasi ini membuatnya sangat... canggung.

"Hei, tuan _playboy..._" Sakura kembali bersuara, "apa kau tahu... dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang sekarang... aku lebih menyukaimu dirimu yang ada di foto ini!" seru Sakura sambil memperlihatkan foto yang ia maksud. Sasuke pun terbelalak. Ia tak menyadari bahwa foto yang sedari tadi gadis itu pegang adalah foto masa kecilnya. Ia pun segera memberontak dan mencoba merampas foto itu dari tangan Sakura. Namun, sepertinya gadis itu telah memperkirakan aksi Sasuke. Ia pun segera menjauhkan foto itu.

"Hahahaha... kenapa harus sepanik itu, tuan _playboy_?" ejek Sakura sambil menjauhkan foto itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Serahkan foto itu sekarang, Sakura!" perintah Sasuke, murka.

"Hahaha... weeeeek," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau malu karena aku melihat foto ini?" ejek Sakura sambil terus-terusan menghindar dari serangan Sasuke. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya," Sakura meyakinkan. "Tapi... aku tidak janji _lho..._"

Sasuke pun mendelik kesal. Keduanya terus saja berlarian di dalam kamar Naruto.

"Sakura, berhenti bermain-main," perintah Sasuke. "Kembalikan foto itu sekarang. Jika tidak..."

"Jika tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura menantang. "Apa kau akan menakut-nakutiku?"

Lalu, Sakura berlari ke arah ranjang. Pada saat itulah, Sasuke segera menangkap salah satu kakinya. Akibatnya, Sakura pun terbaring.

"Auw!" pekiknya, sesaat setelah tubuhnya mendarat di atas ranjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasu—"

Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Sakura. Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain memutar badan gadis itu sehingga mereka pun saling berhadapan, dengan Sasuke yang kini berada di atas Sakura.

Deg.

Sakura terdiam kaku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya ketika menyadari kedua tangannya telah terkunci oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Tadi sudah aku katakan, kan? Cepat kembalikan foto itu. Jika tidak..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai berbisik di telinga Sakura, "...aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehmu sebelumnya..."

Blush.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

Ia tak tahu penyebab pastinya. Namun yang pasti, Sakura merasa sesuatu yang panas-dingin mulai menjalari seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Ia tak mengerti, seluruh tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa saat ini ia kedinginan, namun yang mengherankan, kenapa ia justru berkeringat. Apakah ini yang dimaksud keringat dingin, pikirnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau lupa, aku adalah pacar Naruto!" seru Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang Uchiha.

"Lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu 'lalu'? Apa kau berencana merampas kekasih sahabatmu? Aku pikir kau sangat peduli padanya," kata Sakura.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Merampas kekasih sahabatku?" ulang Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya," katanya, "Tapi... sepertinya itu akan sangat menarik," ungkapnya. Lalu berseringai lebar.

Sekali lagi, Sakura tersontak kaget. Ia mencoba memberontak, namun kekuatan yang ia miliki tak dapat menyaingi kekuatan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Jika Naruto melihat kita dalam posisi ini, dia pasti salah paham."

"Apa pedulimu pada perasaan Naruto? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau tidak pernah serius padanya sedikitpun. Lalu apa salahnya jika Naruto melihat kita?" sindir Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia pun hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. Ia benci kekalahan.

"Kau sama saja denganku, Sakura..." Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat mata hijau gadis di bawahnya, "Kita berdua..." ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. "... sama-sama munafik..."

.

.

.

Deg.

.

.

.

Sakura terbelalak.

Ia tak dapat percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Itu karena... Sasuke sedang mencium keningnya dengan sangat lembut. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera bangkit. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke menyempatkan diri melihat ekspresi terkejut-nya Sakura. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Bukannya merasa bersalah karena telah mencium kekasih orang lain, Sasuke justru tersenyum puas.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kita sama-sama munafik," ujarnya dengan tenang.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamar. Gadis itu masih dengan posisinya, berbaring dengan wajah syok.

"Tadi itu... apa maksudnya?!" serunya tak mengerti.

Tak perlu ditanya lagi. Wajahnya kini benar-benar merah. Dan, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Jika seperti ini terus, Sakura bisa gila karena Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

'Aku benci perasaan seperti ini...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued!**

* * *

_**Ok, gak pengen banyak bacot dulu. Gimana? Apa kalian suka? Mohon tinggalkan review ya? :3**_

_**Salam manis,**_

_**En-chan.**_


End file.
